


the gray of internal winter

by moonplums



Series: beside you [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Comatose Itachi, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hair Washing, Hospitalization, M/M, Mental Anguish, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Suicidal Thoughts, Uchiha Itachi Lives, hints at sasukes poor mental health, or actually its like their 3rd but details details, sasukes love language is taking care of your hair and skin when youre in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: Sasuke waits for Itachi to wake up, and takes care of him. And Naruto is right by his side the entire time, right where he has always wanted to be.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: beside you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	the gray of internal winter

**Author's Note:**

> this part takes place before the ending of the kakashi/gai part of this series 
> 
> i didnt tag it but neji is also alive. neither of my kings are allowed to die in this series.

The first thing Sasuke does after being released from his short imprisonment is go to the hospital. He heard the Elders wanted him locked up for at least a year, but Naruto wouldn't hear anything of it. Every moment he was locked up Naruto was fighting for him to be released. Kakashi too, he heard. 

Sasuke should thank him. He wanted to thank him. But he couldn't, not right then. Right then, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was to go and see Itachi. Naruto went with him. He followed Sasuke, just like he always has. 

His brother was on the fifth floor, tucked away in a small, dark room, the curtains pulled tight over the windows. Lights shine from the various machines his brother is hooked up to, but that was it.

Sasuke stood in the doorway for a long time, Naruto standing quietly at his back. Sasuke appreciated his silence, because if he said anything, anything, Sasuke didn't know how he would react. A horrified part of him concludes he probably would have cried. 

He was able to keep a lid on his feelings though, keeping his stoic expression in place as he entered the room. Naruto pulls up a chair for him before he can even think to do so, and he drops into it like a bag of rocks. 

His body ached. He hadn't done anything but sit, sealed and chained in place in his cell. His position had not been changed much. A part of him didn't want to sit, or be in place at all, but he couldn't bring himself to move. 

His older brother looked so tiny. He was skin and bones. His face was as colorless as Sai’s, and his hair was limp around his figure. It looked like it needed to be combed, and he felt angry. If it got knotted, they would just cut it off. 

There was no one guarding his room, inside or out. Every so often, someone came in to check him over, only to leave quickly again when they were met with Sasuke's intense stare. 

Sasuke moved to his brother's bedside and lowered the bars on one side of his bed, looming over him. He could feel Naruto's eyes on his back. 

Itachi wouldn't like it if they cut his hair, he had spent so much time growing it out. 

He took the comb sitting on the bedside table, in a plastic bucket with a few other things. A bottle of hospital grade 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner, diluted body soap, wash clothes, a plastic toothbrush, a few sponge swabs meant to moisten lips. 

Sasuke sighed in irritation, and felt Naruto come up to his shoulder. The alpha watched as Sasuke separated Itachi's hair up, clicking his tongue irritably as he saw what the low maintenance had done to it. It was greasy at the roots, the ends split and dry and it was so lifeless. Even when itachi had been sick, his hair had been glossy and healthy. All his brothers' hard work, gone once again. 

“Don't those bastards know how to do anything,” Sasuke said as he brushed out the knots carefully. The weak little comb got caught on a knot and when Sasuke finally pulled it free, a few long strands of raven colored hair cling to the teeth, wrapped around like dried noodles. 

Sasuke wanted to break something. Something wet landed on his brother's face, and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from him, that his face was wet and cold, and Naruto had his arms wrapped around his waist. 

Sasuke stared down at his brother's face, at his long, curled eyelashes resting against his sunken cheeks. A sob wretched out from his throat, and the next thing he knew he was buried in Naruto's neck, and the alpha had his arms wrapped around him, rocking him like a child, telling him that everything was going to be okay. They were empty words, they both knew it. 

“He’s never going to wake up, is he?” Sasuke whimpered and in any other state, it would have shocked him that he could even make noises like he was currently making. He was sure that Naruto was surprised, but the Alpha didn't comment on it. He just held him, and he was so warm it went down deep in Sasuke's shaking bones. 

“He’s your brother," Was all Naruto said. “Of course he’ll wake up.”

  
  


…

The next day, Sasuke returned to the hospital. Naruto on his heels and carrying two large reusable bags that he hadn't let Sasuke carry. The alpha was being oddly chivalrous lately. 

He got to work as soon as he got into the room. Naruto helped him turn on the lights, and shut the door. They cleared off the bedside counter of anything offensive to Sasuke, and lay down all the brand new products that Sasuke had purchased. It had been years, but he still remembered the products his brother had preferred to use. They were fancy, expensive, and had so much writing and designs on it that it hurt his head to look at. Still, whatever was in there always smelled like heaven. Now, he could recognize it as the scent of honey and chamomile. It mixed well with his brother's natural scent. If Sasuke had to name it, he would say it was closest to lavender. 

He put down the bars surrounding his brother's bed, laid it flat, and with Naruto's help, hung his head halfway over the edge of the bed, being careful to not dislodge anything. While he carefully collected all of Itachi's hair over the edge without pulling too much, Naruto went to fill a plastic box with warm water. 

Sasuke gently held his head up, waiting for Naruto to take his place, so he wouldn't cram Itachi's neck. 

Once he had the bucket balanced on a stool between his legs, and Naruto had both hands supporting Itachi's neck, Sasuke went to work. He washed Itachi's hair twice, and then cleaned his face with a cloth while they let the conditioner sit in his hair for quite a few minutes. 

They were quiet as Sasuke worked. He could feel Naruto watching him, but didn't say a word. Once all the conditioner was washed out, he towel dried Itachi's hair while Naruto disposed of the filthy water. Seeing how dirty his brother's hair was had angered him, but he had better concerns at the moment. Like getting it back into shape. 

He spent quite some time brushing out Itachi's hair. It was long, and thick, and Sasuke had always been jealous of it. Now, it was nothing compared to what it once was. 

Naruto came back just in time to hold up Itachi's head again, Sasuke slowly working hair cream that was supposed to help with frizziness and keep everything soft and protected to the roots to tip. Naruto looked vaguely confused at the long process, but didn't say a word. Sasuke would be surprised if the alpha knew anything about hair care beyond simply washing it. It wasn't really his fault. Perhaps, one day, Sasuke could help him figure something out. 

Once everything was settled, he took out a pair of scissors and trimmed off the dead ends. He had to get rid of two inches of it, and every snip hurt something deep in his chest. He was half convinced Itachi would pop up halfway through and knock his head off for cutting his hair. He spent the next few minutes carefully braiding Itachi's hair so it wouldn't get knotted while he slept. 

Naruto helped him clean up, and then sit Itachi properly back in bed. 

“Naruto, the other bag.” Sasuke said, as he fixed Itachi's bangs. 

Naruto wordlessly grabbed it for him. Sasuke wanted to poke at his quietness. Maybe if the idiot made some noise Itachi would wake up. In the end, he decided against it. He still had work to do. 

Naruto stared as he opened up various bottles and containers and worked whatever was in them into Itachi's skin. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke began. “Do you moisturize at all?”

Naruto blinked at him. “Uh….I wash my face and stuff in the shower.”

Itachi, Sasuke thought, staring down at his brother's peaceful face, I’m going to have to save his skin now too. 

Naruto left when it was time to bathe Itachi. He wouldn't allow an unmated Alpha to see his brother undressed, friend or...or whatever they were or not. It was embarrassing for him as well, but someone had to do it properly. The hospital just wasn't up to his standards. If Itachi woke up and found himself in such a state, he would go right back into a coma. His brother had been meticulous when it came to personal hygiene. It was the one thing that had always bothered him about being out on missions in the middle of nowhere for days on end. 

He made quick work of the more unsightly things, and then covered him up, gently washing and exfoliating the skin of his limbs and torso afterwards. 

When he was finally done, he let out a relieved sigh, and quickly redressed him in fresh clothing he had bought and washed. 

“You should eat.” Naruto said when he reentered the room a bit later. 

“Tell them his fluids are low,” Sasuke said in lieu of a proper answer. 

Naruto left the room with a sigh.

///

Sasuke went to the hospital every single day. He went as soon as visitors were allowed in, and stayed until he was kicked out when the hours were open. Once or twice, he had sneaked back in. No matter the day, Naruto would eventually show up and then stay with him for the rest of the day. 

Most of the time, he brought Sasuke food. Food he would pick at, before convincing himself Itachi's blankets were not sitting right and went to go and fix them. Or that he was cold, and needed more of them. Or that his socks needed to be changed. 

There were other visitors. Sakura came by at least twice a week to check on both her former teammates, and then look Itachi over personally. Naruto always chatted with her with a grin on his face, while Sasuke sat and resisted the urge to punch him for reasons unknown to himself. Or so he insisted. 

Kakashi was always stopping by as well. Gai was on the floor above, and would either pop in when he was coming in or leaving for the day when he was visiting his mate. Which was everyday. 

A few of their...well, Naruto's friends, Sasuke's former acquaintances, dropped in every now and again. Lee whenever he came to see his father with Kakashi, they had even had Gaara with them once. TenTen dropped in sometimes when she was there to see Neji, and Shikamaru shockingly put in the effort to come and nag Naruto about shit. Sasuke did his best to not even look at the other omega when he was around. Just looking at him pissed him off for some reason. 

////

It had been months. Sasuke was tired. He didn't think he had ever been so tired in his life. He had lost weight, Naruto was always nagging him about getting more to eat. Sakura was always nagging him about getting more sleep, the shadows under his eyes growing darker every day. 

Neji was discharged from the hospital, Gai left a few weeks after that, and he had been burnt to a crisp. And still, and still, there his brother lay. Hair shiny, skin subtle and soft once more, and still very much gone to the world. Sasuke checked his pulse every hour or so just to reassure himself he was still alive. 

Naruto was still there. It had been months, he should be training, he should be preparing to be the next Hokage. He should be anywhere but there, but he never seemed to leave. Sitting in a hospital room did not suit the alpha, he was meant to be outside in the warmth, not locked in a tiny, dark room with the last two Uchihas, helping wash Itachi's hair every week. 

Perhaps he was waiting for what Sasuke couldn't see coming in himself. One day, Sasuke was just sitting there, looking at his brother, and the next he was crying like he never had before in his life. Harder then when Itachi had chased him down the street after their parents death. 

It was beyond the tears he had let spill the first time he had seen his brother in his hospital bed, beyond the quiet little sobs that he had released against the safety and privacy of Naruto's shoulder. Loud, pained, miserable noises escaped him, he must have looked terrible, and Naruto still picked him up off the floor and held him, letting Sasuke ruin his stupid orange sweater with his tears and his hands as he pulled at the material. 

He was never going to wake up. He had saved him all for nothing. He was just carrying on his brother's suffering. He was alone. He was all alone. Itachi was never going to come back to him. He was really gone. It had all been for nothing. 

Sasuke hit Naruto in the middle of the back and let out a miserable wail. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke wishes he could be dead too. He wished he had just died with his parents, or that Itachi and he had successfully killed one another. Then, at least then, they could all be together. What was the point of it all, if his brother, who had given up everything for others, couldn't continue on living? 

He didn't have the right to be the last Uchiha. It should be Itachi. Itachi was the good one, the kind one, he deserved it more than Sasuke ever could. 

Naruto's arms tightened around him, so hard it hurt. He realized, distantly, that he may have said a few of those things out loud, just here and there. Mumbled, strangled, quiet. It must have all come out like nonsense. Still, Naruto caught onto the deeper meanings, and clung back to him. 

“Why are you crying, Sasuke?” 

All the air in Sasuke's lungs left him at once. He froze in Naruto's arms, and then took a step back out of them. He doesn't dare breath, eyes wide and staring into Narutos, who stares back at him, eyes overcome with disbelief. Slowly, as if too scared to move, Sasuke turned. 

His brother was staring up at him from the bed, wilted and worn. Everything frayed away and weak, except for the black and red eyes that glared up at him from the pillows Sasuke had bought new for him. Hospital pillows were like fluffy cardboard. Sasuke moved out of Naruto's arms and plopped unceremoniously down next to him. Without pause, Sasuke flicked Itachi between the eyes. His body shaking so hard he nearly got Itachi right in the eye. 

“Turn those damn things off, before you go even more blind.” Sasuke said, voice worn out, face ice cold. “I already know everything. Danzo is dead, the Akatsuki are dead, the war is over and won.” Leave it to Sasuke to explain everything so neat and quickly, thinking that that was all Itachi would need to hear.

Apparently, it was. Naruto watched, shocked, as Itachi's eyes returned to their natural state, and a wave of exhaustion crossed every single one of his features. 

“I never wanted that.” Itachi mumbled. “You were never supposed to find out.”

“Well, too bad!” Sasuke snapped, and Naruto jumped when Sasuke hit his brother right in the chest. Itachi didnt even flinch, though it must have hurt his body in its current state. 

“I was supposed to die,” Itachi said, eyes falling closed, hands folded neatly over his chest. “I was supposed to see Mother again…” He whispered those words, like they were a secret thought that was never meant to be said out loud. That was exactly what they were. 

“Well, too bad!” Sasuke snapped again, tears raining down his face. “You don't get to see Mom, you have to stay and see me everyday instead.” 

“Yes, Sasuke,” Itachi said, the corners of his mouth tugging faintly upward. He already sounded like he had returned to the realm of sleep when he rose his hand and gently pat the top of Sasuke's head. 

Itachi's fingers fell gently through his hair, hand dropping back down onto his chest, already passed out once again. The sob Sasuke lets out was painful to hear, as he collapsed over his brother's form, clinging to him like a vice and crying against his shoulder. Itachi wore a smile in his sleep. 

Naruto smiled as well, tears shining in his eyes as he approached the bed. He ran a soothing hand over Sasuke's back, the omega turning into putty under his touch. 

///

“Naruto.” 

Sasuke was staying the night. Now that it was likely Itachi would be waking up more often, he didn't dare leave. Tsunade had made arrangements for the Uchiha to stay at all hours, knowing that he would just sneak back in on his own if they tried to keep him out anyways. 

It was late, and everyone else was left. It was far past visiting hours, but Naruto had weasled out of leaving, and had stayed by his side until he was yawning so often Sasuke told him it was annoying and told him to go home. 

“Eh, Sasuke?” 

Naruto froze when he felt warm, soft lips brush against his own. It was soft, but fleeting. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in all his life. Sasuke took a step back, his eyes open, his face having the slightest blush. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” Naruto asked. Sasuke had not thanked him since….well, he couldn't remember. He was sure it had happened at some point, but couldn't say when. Or maybe he never had. He didn't know, and it didn't matter, because Sasuke was doing it now. 

“For staying with me.” Sasuke grumbled out, looking away shyly. He was so cute, Naruto couldn't help but think. After everything that's happened, how can I still find him so damn cute?

“Always, Sasuke.” Naruto grinned. “I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone says itachi wouldnt get to see his mom again ill be forced to cry so stfu. itachi got to be with his parents and shisui when he died i wont hear any arguments okay 
> 
> idk if it'll be the next part or not, but i do want itachi to eventually find a mate of his own. ive considered genma, iruka, yamato, and even sai but cant decide who would be the best option. so if anyone has an opinion pls let me know, or if you have anyone else in mind you can suggest them to


End file.
